Einar Crowin
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Height': 6‘5” Weight: 200Lbs Hair: White and long Eyes: white and pupiless Noticeable Features: Most noticeable thing about Einar is probably that he’s albino but also he has few scars that lace his body. The more noticeable ones are the ones on his face. A large one on the right side, reaching from the temple, down to the middle of his cheek. He also has a couple on his lips. Personaltiy Einar is often considered eccentric and just generally strange. Speaking without contractions and with a naturally loud, almost dramatic-like, tone of voice. Often a passionate and driven individual when it comes to his own aspirations, who isn't particularly concerned about what people think of him or the way he does things. In fact, it seems he lacks any guilt or empathy. For anything or anyone and may have a little bit of a sadistic side. Cybernetic Augmentations Head: Both his eyes and ears have been cybernetically modified. Having been going blind, he created a device to stop this from happening, now making his eyes just white with no pupils, giving him a ghostly look. Other augmentations: It is said that Einar is well over the age span of a typical person. Some believing he had perfected a device, or serum, or whatever else to prevent himself from the aging process. This however, could very well just be rumour. Aptitudes Skills: Very intelligent individual. Has skills in many different medical fields, his more favoured being Epidemiology and Genetics. Not particularly to help people either. He seems to also have fluent knowledge in cybernetics as well, having perfected his own augmentations. Weaknesses: He denies it as a weakness but he has little to no moral compass. Stubborn af and has issues with authorities. History As far as anyone knows, Einar has been with Knight Industries for years on end. Rumours from the very beginning, even though he only looks in his mid-thirties. Those who actually have met Einar are almost immediately uneased. Sometimes by his ghostly appearance but most times because he’s just… Strange. Some say he went mad from being so old, having perfected a de-aging cybernetic of some sort. Others who think such technology is impossible simply think the man is a sociopath. ' ' Surprisingly, despite his interesting personality, he had a fairly normal upbringing. At least from what he’s been willing to tell. One younger brother, his mother a housewife, and his father was a well respected surgeon. Back when cybernetics were only just becoming more advanced. Einar was a very exceptional child. He picked up anything he put his mind to with ease. Even now, the extent of his knowledge and education is unknown. ' ' However, saying Einar wasn’t normal was an understatement. He was a fairly cruel individual. Even if he knew what he did was wrong and apologized, it was obviously insincere. This started happening when he was young. It started with other children. If they did something he disliked, well he would think of some way to get back at them. It could be the smallest of things. It could be something as simple as Einar thinking they’re just idiots, so they deserve to be reviled for it. From his parent’s perspective, it just seemed their son got into typical fights as boys do; at least, that is what they tried to convince themselves of. But it grew from there and it worried everyone around him. Simple fights turned into people turning up missing as he got older. Einar was careful, of course, he was suspected but never caught. Still, this seemed to make him an outcast of the family. Understandably so. ' ' It wasn’t long after this, well into his adolescence, his brother disappeared. His parents devastated, they suspected their older son but couldn’t bring themselves to accuse him. Outcast or not, who would want to believe their own son would do such a thing? Not long after, his mother disappeared and then his father. They were never found and although authorities suspected Einar, they couldn’t prove it. Now days, if anyone asks him about his family, it’s typically just him laughing and saying they’re “no longer with us”. ' ' Over the years, he studied and got his doctorate degree. Specializing in Epidemiology and Genetics in general. Diseases were something that always interested him. He even got to the point where he experimented with different kinds. First on mice and rats and then eventually… On people. In secret of course but his colleagues were always wary of him. Outbreaks would mysteriously happen and people would suspect him, as Einar had an obvious disliking towards people but much like the disappearance of his family, it couldn’t be proven. ' ' It did get him attention still. The attention of Knight Industries. The megacorporation wanted to get Einar on their team in Genetics. It didn’t take much to convince Einar. He would get his own work facility, he would even get to experiment and create his own diseases. Working in the sector of the headquarters where everything was secret and few had entrance to made it even better. It would be brilliant. And it was. Over time, Einar had created various kinds of illnesses, perfecting them and setting them out on the public. When other doctors and scientists would create a cure, he saw it as a challenge to create something new. And worse. There were even occasions he would need to leave headquarters. Fronting as “Disease Control” but it was to set something new on the public if, for whatever reason, it wasn’t something they saw should be done by someone else. Otherwise, he almost always can be found hermitting in his work area. ' ' With access to Cybernetics Department, he even built some of his own augmentations. Perfecting them both. His eyes were going and this was unacceptable, so he fixed them with some cybernetics. Now even allowing him to see in the darkness. As well, occasionally, the few who would enter his work area, sometimes he didn’t hear them. Einar hated it so much, that at times, these people would be quarantined and become his new test subjects. Apparently this was unacceptable, so he built cybernetics to enhance his hearing and now, he can hear people well before they enter. Although he doesn’t care for working for someone, in the end, Knight Industries is a perfect place for someone as twisted as Einar.